1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual “pop up” and audio type invention which could be used as a timing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device that includes a function whereby a secondary mechanism may be coordinated with a primary timing cycle such that upon expiration of the pre set interval, this secondary mechanism causes a visual signal device to protrude outward from the housing envelope of the device. This secondary mechanism may be coordinated with the primary mechanism which includes an audio signal, such as a bell. Through the inclusion of a visual signal as well as an audio signal, the timer is more conveniently used by the general public as well as by elderly and hearing impaired individuals. The secondary mechanism is selectively engaged whereby the timer may be operated with or without the secondary mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Timers are well known in the art. Conventional rotating dial type devices typically rely upon an audio signal alone, such as a bell or buzzer to alert the user of time expiration. While economical, these timers provide only a single source signal and thereby limit their use to only those individuals who are capable of full sensory perception in the aspect of the signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,820 to Lewinter describes a dual function kitchen timer which appears to have a primary and a secondary mechanism. This timer permits a user to set for two different but concurrent time periods. In this timer, however, both timing mechanisms activate a hammer bell audio signal alone when the relative time periods elapse. There is no visual or other type of secondary signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,441 to Dunsberger describes a timing device with two timing mechanisms. Again, however, each of the signaling devices is an audio signal; a clapper and a chime are described as the audio signaling devices.
More sophisticated devices do exist, however, generally these timers require electro-mechanical power, such as household electricity or a battery, to perform multifunction tasks. These timers are inherently disadvantageous in that they are costly and their reliance upon a secondary means of energization, such as batteries or electricity renders these timers useless in the event of loss of power or dead batteries.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,214 describes an electrical timer which can be interpreted as having dual output signaling capability. As the dial passes its desired location, an audible noise may be heard as the rotating dial probe(s) pass by the timer's inward radial extensions. As this occurs, an electrical circuit is closed, permitting electricity to flow to the female output jack located on the side of the timing device, thus facilitating a secondary signaling means. This timer is more complicated, however, as it requires an electrical outlet as its power source, limiting its portability. Moreover, it operates on a continuous cycle, such as would be used for turning on an electrical appliance or a light at the same time each day. It is not well suited for counting down a specified time interval.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,422 describes a medication timer which has multiple signaling mechanisms. When a specified time interval is reached, an audio signal is activated, along with a light. Once again, however, this device requires a motorized rotating face to initiate movement toward signal activation. The description specifies a power cord for electricity to operate the clock mechanism. This device is not portable and simple to operate, such as the invention described herein.
The disadvantage of these devices is that in order to provide both an audio and a visual output signal, they require electrical power. In addition, the above referenced inventions are limited in use as they are not highly portable.
What is needed is a small and easy to use portable device which is capable of emitting both an audio and a visual output signal upon the expiration of a desired time period. Moreover, it would be highly desirable if the signals could be initiated either independently or concurrently, at the request of the user.